open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Brewmaster
Mangix, the Brewmaster, is a melee strength hero that seems to be good on vanilla, while in this gamemode, it probably good on paper but not really compared to the others. He can make enemies slower nearby him, slowing and blinding an enemy, capable to crit an enemy or evade enemy attacks, and split to be 3 strong little brewlings. Lore Deep in the Wailing Mountains, in a valley beneath the Ruined City, the ancient Order of the Oyo has for centuries practiced its rites of holy reverie, communing with the spirit realm in grand festivals of drink. Born to a mother's flesh by a Celestial father, the youth known as Mangix was the first to grow up with the talents of both lineages. He trained with the greatest aesthetes of the Order, eventually earning, through diligent drunkenness, the right to challenge for the title of Brewmaster, that appellation most honored among the contemplative malt-brewing sect. As much drinking competition as mortal combat, Mangix for nine days drank and fought the elder master. For nine nights they stumbled and whirled, chugged and struck, until at last the elder warrior collapsed into a drunken stupor, and a new Brewmaster was named. Now the new, young Brewmaster calls upon the strength of his Oyo forebears to speed his staff. When using magic, it is to his spirit ancestors that he turns. Like all Brewmasters before him, he was sent out from his people with a single mission. He wanders the land, striving toward enlightenment through drink, searching for the answer to the ancient spiritual schism. Hoping to think the single thought that will unite the spirit and physical planes again. Abilities Q: Thunder Clap 90/105/130/150/190/350 mana || 13 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Slams the ground, dealing damage and slowing the movement speed and attack rate of nearby enemy land units. Cast Point: 0.4 Damage: 100/175/250/300/650/1050 Radius: 400 Move Speed Slow: 25%/35%/45%/55%/65%/75% Attack Speed Slow: 25/35/45/55/75/150 Slow Duration (Hero): 4 (Talent 7) Slow Duration (Creep): 8 (Talent 11) --- W: Drunken Haze 25 mana || 11/9/7/5/5/5 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Drenches a target in alcohol, causing their movement speed to be reduced, and causing their attacks to have a chance to miss. Cast Range: 850 Cast Point: 0.2 Move Speed Slow: 10%/20%/30%/40%/55%/70% Miss Chance: 70% Duration: 4.5 --- E: Drunken Brawler Ability: Passive || Affects: Self/Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes Gives a chance to avoid attacks and to deal critical damage. Drunken Brawler will always trigger if you have not attacked, or have not been attacked, in the last several seconds. Evasion Chance: 10%/15%/20%/25%/30%/35% (Talent 25%/30%/35%/40%/45%/50%) Critical Chance: 10%/15%/20%/25%/30%/35% (Talent 25%/30%/35%/40%/45%/50%) Critical Damage: 230% Guaranteed Proc Timer: 13/12/11/10/8/6 --- R: Primal Split 125/150/175/300/425 mana || 140/120/100/95/90 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Self Splits Brewmaster into elements, forming 3 specialized warriors, adept at survival. If any of them survive until the end of their summoned timer, the Brewmaster is reborn. Cast Point: 0.65 Split Time: 0.6 Duration: 16/18/20/22/25 Aghanim's Scepter grants Earth Thunder Clap, Storm Drunken Haze, and Fire Drunken Brawler -''Earth'' Health: 1500/2200/3000/4500/10500 (Talent 3000/3700/4500/6000/12000) Mana: 400/500/600/600/600 Damage: 25/55/85/145/385 ‒ 35/65/95/155/395 Hurl Boulder: Throws a boulder at a unit, doing damage and stunning it. * 5 cooldown * Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No * Cast Range: 800 * Cast Point: 0.25 * Damage: 50/100/150/400/650 Spell Immunity: Immune to spells (100% magic resistance). -''Storm'' Health: 1000/1500/1900/2800/6400 (Talent 2500/3000/3400/4300/7900) Mana: 500/750/750/1000/1600 Damage: 15/35/55/95/255 ‒ 25/45/65/105/265 Dispel Magic: Damages summoned units in an area and purges most buffs or debuffs. * 75 mana || 4 cooldown * Ability: Target Area || Affects: Allies/Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No * Cast Range: 500 * Cast Point: 0.4 * Damage to Summons: 1000 * Radius: 600 Cyclone: Encloses a unit in a tornado, removing it from the battlefield. * 150 mana || 8 cooldown * Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes * Cast Range: 600 * Cast Point: 0.4 * Duration (Hero): 6 * Duration (Creep): 20 Wind Walk: Provides temporary invisibility, bonus movement speed and attack damage when invisible. * 75 mana || 5 cooldown * Ability: No Target || Affects: Self/Enemies || Damage Type: Physical * Cast Point: 0 * Fade Time: 0.6 * Move Speed Bonus: 50% * Damage: 100/160/220/220/220 * Duration: 20 -''Fire'' Health: 1300/1300/1300/2600/5200 (Talent 2800/2800/2800/3100/6700) Mana: 0 Damage: 75/115/155/235/555 ‒ 85/125/165/245/565 Permanent Immolation: Burns nearby enemy units. * Ability: Aura || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical * Damage: 20/40/60/200/400 * Radius: 220 Talents Strategy* -As stated on top, this hero isn't really worth a try in the gamemode, but you're not prohibited to try though. -While the Azazel shop is around the corner, there's a probability this hero will be taken again, considering that this hero has a brewling that can deal bonus damage to building Trivia * Brewmaster is almost never picked in this gamemode. * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. * *Never play well on brewmaster, so I can't give you proper strategy Reference Lore Source